villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Julian Lambrick
Julian Lambrick is a major antagonist in the 2012 live action horror film Would You Rather. He is the bratty, sadistic and spoiled aristocratic son of Shepard Lambrick, who he inherits much of his behavior. He helps his father host deadly games of Would You Rather, with the winner receiving a large sum of money. He was portrayed by Robin Lord Taylor, who also played Oswald Cobblepot in the TV series Gotham. Biography Julian is the son of Shepard Lambrick, a philanthropist and aristocrat who secretly hosted games of Would You Rather to the death. A few years before the film, Julian caused a disturbance at one of his father's games (presumably sexually abusing a guest), causing his father to greatly monitor his behavior. The Game Shepard is shown talking to Julian before the present game. He warns him to be on his best behavior and not to touch any of the guests. Although Julian wants to "eliminate" the losers, Shepard warns him that his bodyguard and butler, Bevans, will be the one in charge of that. Shepard and his eight guests enjoy dinner while Julian introduces himself. He is present as the rules are explained, the game commences, and Round 1 begins. He takes sadistic pleasure in seeing the rebellious Conway shot dead by Bevans, as well as watching the guests shock each other with a torture machine. As Round 2 begins, war veteran guest Travis gets into an argument with Julian, insulting him and his father's game. A vulgar fight results, with Julian calling Travis a pig. Shepard decides to punish Travis by having the guests either stab someone with an ice pick or whip Travis thrice with a sjambok whip. In the end, Travis dies from his wounds. Before Round 3 can start, guest Lucas leads an escape attempt by tackling Bevans. As the guests work to cause chaos and take out Shepard's goons, Julian hides under the table to avoid retribution. Shepard puts down the rebellion and yells at his son to get up. When they realize Iris has escaped, he sends Bevans and an eager Julian to track her down. Defeat Julian searches throughout the Lambrick Mansion for Iris, whistling along the way. He finds her about to escape through an air vent and knocks her down. After verbally taunting her, he tries to kiss and rape her while saying that no one will discover them. Iris fights back by throwing Julian off and stabbing him in the thigh with Shepard's ice pick, finishing him off with a jaw punch. Just then, Dr. Barden, a former victor of Shepard's game, arrives to rescue Iris and kill Shepard (having infiltrated the mansion earlier). Before he can get her out, Bevans finds him and kills him. A wounded Julian screams at the butler to kill Iris, but Bevans calmly tells his assistant to take Julian back to his room as punishment. Iris is returned to the game, where Shepard "apologizes" for his son's actions. Physical Appearance Julian Lambrick is a Caucasian male in his 30s. He has sandy brown hair and fair skin, and would be considered attractive if not for his behavior. He wears a grey T-shirt, white suit coat, and white pants during the game (causing Shepard to claim he is "underdressed"). Personality Julian is the polar opposite of his father; they are united only by their sadistic games. Julian is impulsive, cantankerous, argumentative, sarcastic, and easy to offend. His behavior hints at some kind of mental illness, possibly psychopathy and some kind of attention disorder. He is a spoiled brat used to getting his way without consequences; he is shocked when Bevans doesn't outright kill Iris for stabbing him. He is also cowardly, hiding under the table during the escape so that the guests don't attack him. Julian is also a provocative and sexual predator, and it is implied that his father has to reduce his role in the games because he has a habit of molesting the guests. He goes to "recapture" Iris just so he can get a chance to rape her. While doing so, he brags that no one will ever know of the encounter. Trivia *Like his father and Bevans, Julian gets off scot-free at the end of the film (with the exception of a wounded leg and ego) *He is popular among female fans (and fans of Robin Lord Taylor) on Tumblr and other fan sites for his physical attraction and innocent behavior. Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Karma Houdini Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Social Darwinists Category:Successful